Ixra c
Ixra c, named Laktra by the native species, is the third planet in the Ixra-system and the home planet of the Zarva-species. Currently, the species have established different countries across the planet, some of which are engaging in military conflicts, some of which are trading, forming alliances or facing diplomatic problems, some of which are isolating, some of which are just seeking peace, and some of which are trying to spread their politics or religion. But all the countries may have one thing in common: They want complete control over the planet, some by peaceful means and some by war. Nations Event log *36.9: Workers Union allies The Nation of Equality. *36.9: Workers Union and The Nation of Equality declare war on Traders Union. *37.6: The Blue States allies Traders Union. *37.6: The Blue States declares war on Workers Union and The Nation of Equality. *37.8: Kryan allies Industrix. *38.1: The Kalva Nation declares war on Kryan. *38.1: Industrix exits the alliance with Kryan. *39.4: Industrix allies Kryan. *39.4: Industrix declares war on The Kalva Nation. *40.3: Traders Union is defeated by Workers Union and The Nation of Equality. *40.3: Traders Union exits the alliance with The Blue States. *40.4: Autarkia allies Pinkalikum. *40.8: Purpelia allies Eastautarkia. *41.0: The Nation of Equality is defeated by The Blue States. *41.1: Kryan and Industrix gives up against The Kalva Nation. *41.1: The Kalva Nation creates a trading sanction for Kryan and Industrix; they may no longer trade with The Blue States. *42.2: The Yellow Federation declares war on Maukrat. *42.9: Maukrat is occupied by The Yellow Federation. *43.2: The Yellow Federation declares war on Orangozia. *43.0: The Green Country allies Pinkalikum and Autarkia. *43.6: Orangozia is occupied by The Yellow Federation. *44.2: Kolnor allies Pinkalikum, Autarkia and The Green Country. *44.2: The Kalva Nation creates a military sanction against The Blue States. If The Blue States enters an area of 125 pixels (1200x600 map) around the capital of Workers Union by land, The Kalva Nation will declare war on them. *44.4: The Blue States gives up against Workers Union. *44.4: Workers Union, East Zarnok and West Zarnok ally each other. *44.5: Orangozia and Maukrat join The Yellow Federation to create The Yellow Empire. *44.7: The Kalva Nation allies East Zarnok, West Zarnok and Workers Union. *44.8: The Yellow Empire declares war on Independent Islands. *45.2: Independent Islands gives up against The Yellow Federation. *47.7: Industrix declares war on Skalra. *48.5: Skalra is defeated by Industrix. *51.6: Kryan declares war on Indukryan. *51.7: The Kalva Nation removes the earlier sanctions on The Blue States, since they no longer consider The Blue States a threat. *51.8: Industrix exits the alliance with Kryan. *52.4: The Green Country exits the alliance with Kolnor, Pinkalikum and Autarkia. *52.4: The Yellow Empire creates a sanction against Industrix, forbidding it to hide anything about what happened in the recent event when a strange machine crashed down from space. (IGNORED) *52.5: Kykanta declares war on Industrix. *52.6: The Kalva Nation declares war on Industrix. *52.8: The Yellow Empire declares war on Industrix. *53.3: Kryan is defeated by Indukryan. *53.4: The Yellow Empire removed the sancion placed on Industrix on 52.4, since The Kalva Nation has taken control of the crash site. *53.7: The Blue States, Freedom Island and Indukryan ally each other. *53.9: Industrix is defeated by Kykanta, The Yellow Federation and The Kalva Nation. *55.3: The Yellow Empire declares war on the areas of Industrix occupied by The Kalva Nation. *56.5: The Yellow Empire has successfully taken control of the areas of Industrix occupied by The Kalva Nation. *59.7: The Yellow Empire declares war on The Kalva Nation. The Eastern Socialist Nations support The Kalva Nation. *61.2: Only The Kalva Nation is left in the Eastern Socialist Nations, after the other nations collapsed. The alliance no longer exists. *61.7: Pinkalikum declares war on The Yellow Empire. *62.9: Autarkia declares war on The Yellow Empire. *63.1: Kolnor declares war on The Yellow Empire. *63.4: Eastautarkia declares war on Autarkia. *63.7: Purpelia declares war on Pinkalikum. *63.9: Autarkia declares war on Purpelia. *64.7: Pinkalikum is defeated by Purpelia and The Yellow Empire. *64.8: Kykanta declares war on The Yellow Empire. *87.6: Nothing is known since 65.0, but at this point it is known that five communities survived the plakno pandemic. *87.8: Several spacecrafts land on Laktra, bringing vaccines and medicine against plakno, and the Tripe builds a colony in old Kykanta.. New Kykanta forms from the cured lands near the new colony. *87.9: The Second Free States is formed by Hiiro-Ixra Administration. *87.9: The New Workers Union is formed by Hiiro-Ixra Administration. Projects *'Project Photosynthesis' (The Green Country): 100% (37.3 - 42.5), successfully completed. *'Project Lightning' (The Kalva Nation): 100% (37.4 - 42.9), successfully completed. *'Project Longcom' (Kykanta): 100% (46.4 - 52.1), successfully completed. *'Theory of electricity' (The Kalva Nation, West Zarnok, East Zarnok, Workers Union): 100% (42.0 - 53.3), successfully completed. *'Universal Language Translating' (The Kalva Nation): 18% (51.7 - 53.4), failed. *'Theory of plasma' (The Kalva Nation): 59% (37.7 - 64.9), failed. *'Elemental theory' (The Kalva Nation): 66% (38.4 - 64.9), failed. *'Theory of gravity' (Kykanta): 97% (52.5 - 64,9). failed. *'Antiplakno program' (All nations): 99% (56.1 - 64.9), failed. *'Plakmap' (All nations): (56.7 - 64.9), 52.3 - 56.3 mapped. *'The Expedition (Ixra c)' (Hiiro groups and Tripe): (87.8 - current) *'Kykanta Weather Service (Ixra c)' (Kykanta-Tripian Village and New Kykanta) : (87.8 - current) Weather Services established in both nations, broadcasting to their nation over radio communications. Videos Brief history of Laktra 36.6 - 42.0 Maps Newest Maps Special Maps Older Maps Category:Planets Category:Planets with civilizations Category:Planets with life Category:Ixra c